ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Proctor Servantis (Earth-68)
This is the version of Proctor Servantis that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. He appears in the Samurai Tales movie series, the movie Argit 10 and Jane Smith 10. Dimension 720 (Samurai Tales) Servantis and Swift escape the Null Void after the death of Ben 10,000, the Earth conquered by the Appoplexian Glacia. For 10 years, they build an army to fight her. They use their hybrid creating technology to create an army of hybrids, including Servantis' second in command Bolt. Once Samurai joins them, and they meet up with Glacia, Servantis reveals his plan to take over the world with his army, able to control all his hybrids. His mind control grip is broken by Root. Servantis and Swift hide out in Mt. Rushmore after his defeat to Root. He accesses the body of Maltruant, using it to create a trans-dimensional portal. When Looney John comes through, he stops Servantis and revives Maltruant. Servantis teams up with Samurai to stop Maltruant. However, Servantis really wants what Maltruant is summoning through the portal, which attacks Servantis and defeats him. They escapes afterwards. After this failed, he tried a covert op, where he attempted to usurp President Argit by giving him an army of Malware upgraded Techadon robots, which worked. However, the interference of Clara and Samurai destroyed his plan, and he was forced to escape. Appearances * Little Red Headed Girl * The Looney Bell Tolls for Thee * Lost Family Dimension 216 (Argit 10) Servantis first appears giving his testimony at Argit's trial, where Swift tries to legally obtain the Omnitrix. He reveals Argit to be the "coming storm." When the trial fails after Kevin's defeat, he orders the full out assault against Argit. Argit manages to drive them all off. Dimension 3 (Jane Smith 10) Servantis appears in Jane's nightmare, showing that she knew him. Servantis, sensing this, says that she's starting to remember, and have to act quickly. He and the Rooters will be major villains for the remainder of the series. His first action is breaking into Plumber HQ, and reprogramming Tiffany to join the Rooters. After this, he and the rest of the Rooters attack and capture Helen, Pierce and Manny. He hints at knowing Jane, though leaves her in question, hoping to draw her to him. When Jane comes, he reveals that she was once an Osmosian, and he used her powers to create the hybrids. However, an incident with Jane locked her powers away, and he erased the memories of the Amalgam Kids and gave them normal lives. He had hired Jane's Mom to play the part, who quickly got rid of it when receiving her pay. Traumatized, Jane rejoins the Rooters. It's later revealed that the incident with Jane caused her to absorb the real Jane, turning her into a copy of her. This brought Jane into a state of anger, and broke free from Servantis' control. After Jane's escape, Servantis petitioned to the Magistrata to allow him to hunt Jane down in the Null Void. He is refused, which gives him the idea to create a new Jane. Using the energy from the failed experiment Aggregor, he is able to re-animate the Original Jane, turning her into Janezarro. Upon learning that Jane is on Galvan Prime, Servantis unleashes a full out assault on the planet to retrieve her. They manage to draw her out, but Jane takes an advantage. Nailah manages to defeat her, as they take Jane back to their base. Afterwards, Nailah betrays Servantis, taking Tiffany and Janezarro with her. She steals a clock gear from Servantis, him realizing that she is working for the Coming Storm. Nailah disagrees, saying she's only selling it to them. Appearances * Night of the Living Nightmare (Jane Smith 10) (dream) * Into the Fire * Plumbers' Helpers (Jane Smith 10) * The Rooters of All Evil Part 1 (Jane Smith 10) * The Rooters of All Evil Part 2 (Jane Smith 10) * Null and Void (Jane Smith 10) * Nor Iron Bars a Cage (Jane Smith 10) * Outbreak (Jane Smith 10) * Malefactor (Jane Smith 10) * Showdown (Jane Smith 10) * Breaking Point (vision) * Final Countdown (Jane Smith 10) * Let's Do the Time War Again (Jane Smith 10) * End of an Era (Jane Smith 10) * Grima (episode) * My Name Is ... Dimension 30 In Dimension 30, Servantis takes on the role of the Looney Tunes' Wily E. Coyote, constantly failing to outsmart the Roadrunner of the dimension, which is Swift. * It's a Looney World Part 1 Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Servantis debuts with the other members of the Rooters to locate Kevin. They convince Kevin to rejoin the Rooters. Ryder 10: Wanderer * The Rooters of All Evil (Ryder 10) * The Coming Storm * Weapon XI (Ryder 10) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Cerebrocrustaceans Category:Rooters Category:Dioga beta Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Earth-68 Category:Ryder 10